Babo
Babo(バボ Babo) is a Mechasaurus that appeared in Episode 27 of Getter Robo. Appearance Babo has a humanoid-structure with a fat mechanical body. It carries two rocket jets on it’s back for flight, possesses no hands for arms but rather has big cannon holes in place within it’s wrists. Babo’s head is the only organic part of it’s body where it’s covered entirely with scaly lumps, has big lips, blank white eyes with black shading around them like a mask, and two bull-like horns. Biography When Emperor Gore goes down to a lower level of their base to calm down Great Demon Yura, his Master, he gets Chief Galeli to create a new Mechasaurus and for General Bat fo pick out a Captain to pilot it. As soon as Emperor Gore comes back, Chief Galeli presents to him his newest creation, Mechasaurus Babo. Chief Galeli guarantees that they’ll have the advantage over Getter Robo this time as he built Babo to be able to fly, walk, and swim. With one of General Bat’s men, Captain Kiwala, and two dinosaur soldiers piloting the Mechasaurus, Babo flies straight to the Saotome Plant and starts attacking it. Unfortunately, the Getter Team can not launch out as Musashi’s Getter Bear got wrecked from being attacked by fighter plane earlier. Babo kept on firing the missiles at the barrier until Kiwala got tired of waiting for Getter Robo to come out and decides to go with a different direction. Babo heads for the city where it causes devastating destruction all over in order to bring out Getter Robo. As soon as Getter Bear gets repaired, the Getter Team launch out to face Babo. Ryouma combines their vehicles into Getter-1 and fights against Babo. Ryouma was about to use Getter Beam on Babo, but Professor Saotome informs him that they near a burning kindergarten school where three kids are trapped on, so he might endanger their lives with the attack. Ryouma tries to save them, but Babo keeps firing it’s missiles and nearly hits the school. So the Ryouma keeps Getter Robo’s distance from Babo so it won’t hit the school with it’s missiles. Professor Saotome tells the Getter Team to keep Babo busy while Michiru saves the kids with Bunji, Sentaro, and Joho’s help. They manage to save the kids, but Babo notices this and chases after them. Before Babo can step on them, Getter Robo kicks the Mechasaurus into a building and saves them in time. Babo gets up and fires it’s missiles again, but Getter Robo dodges it and uses Getter Beam. Babo dodges the attack as well and flies up into the sky with Getter Robo in pursuit. While in the sky, Babo faces them. Getter Robo uses Getter Beam again, but Babo unleashes a tornado from it’s chest to cancel the Getter Beam and trap Getter Robo within the tornado. The Getter Team manage to escape the tornado by separating back to their individual vehicles, but Captain Kiwala summons three fighter planes from Babo’s chest, looking exactly like the one that attacked Musashi earlier. The Fighter Planes kept on firing at the Getter Team and their vehicles, not giving them enough time to combine back. Fortunately, Professor Saotome has added cannons into each of their vehicles when Getter Bear was being repaired, so the Getter Team use the cannons to destroy the Fighter Jets. Ryouma suggest to Hayato and Musashi to start the attack plan that they came up with after Babo came to the Saotome Plant and they combine back into Getter-1. However, Getter Robo can’t get near to Babo without being caught by the tornado again, so Hayato suggest to bring the Mechasaurus to the lake to submerge it in the water. Musashi changes Getter-1 into Getter-3 and pulls Babo into the lake, but then Babo’s horns discharge electricity that shocks the Getter Team. When Getter-3 lets go, the super robot uses Getter Missile to destroy Babo’s horns and disable it’s Electrical Discharge. The Getter Team separate again and fly out of the lake. When Babo flies after them, Ryouma combines the vehicles into Getter-1 again and uses Tomahawk Boomerang to slice one of Babo’s rocket jets, making it crash onto the ground. With Babo no longer able to fly, Hayato changes Getter-1 into Getter-2 and runs around the Mechasaurus in a fast speed where the super robo appears to have multiplied. Babo tries to fight back with it’s missiles, but keeps on missing due to Getter Robo’s speed. Using the speed, Getter Robo attacks Babo from all directions and manages to knock off it’s left arm and right leg. With the Mechasaurus now defenseless, Getter Robo uses Drill Punch and launches the Drill Arm right through Babo’s body, causing the Mechasaurus to explode and kill Captain Kiwala. Powers/Abilities Flight: Babo has a jet pack on it’s back that allows it to fly up in the sky. Missiles Launchers: Babo has two cannons in place for it’s arms that can fire missiles. Tornado Chest: Babo can open up a door in the center of it’s torso to unleash a giant tornado. Fighter Planes: From the door on it’s torso where it releases the tornado, Babo can send out fighter planes that can fire laser missiles. Electrical Discharge: Babo can discharge electricity from it’s horns to shock it’s opponent when up-close. Category:Getter Robo Kaiju Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Piloted Robot Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Bipedal Kaiju